


you're an ocean

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: DickTim Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Past Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, past abusive underage LexTim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick and Tim start a "relationship" to get Lex Luthor off their back, and things fall from there.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: DickTim Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: Dick Tim Week 2019





	you're an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Fake Dating** for DickTim Week!
> 
> Title is the same as the Fastball song

Dick is wet and tired, and he still has to patrol tonight. The rain had been pelting down on him all throughout his shift, and it was just his luck to get stuck outside for all of it instead of inside the warm and toasty car.

He walks inside his apartment building, through the lobby, and into the elevator, pressing the button for the ninth floor. He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall as he listens to the doors close. He suppresses the groan that bubbles up inside him at the sound of them opening.

Dick cracks open his eyes to see Tim Drake, wet and wearing a threadbare jacket that is much too thin for this weather. He has a bag slung over one shoulder and his daughter, bundled up much more warmly and tightly, resting her head against his other shoulder. He straightens up immediately and smiles at him, and Tim gives a tired smile back.

Astrid gives a brighter smile, and waves her little hand in Dick's direction. How can Dick not wave back?

"How are you?" Dick asks, sticking out his tongue to make Astrid giggle.

"Good," Tim sighs. "Tired. I have to get groceries, but it can't be tonight. And father drama."

Dick tenses slightly. He doesn't know who Astrid's father is, but he doesn't think he was a good man. Mainly because when Tim moved into this apartment, he had three boxes, a five-month daughter, and a black eye. It's been three months and the black eye is gone and more is in the apartment, but the young omega still seems jumpy and unsure.

"What's the problem?"

Tim shakes his head. "Just being the biggest asshole in the world, and I never want to see him again."

The door opens on their floor, and Dick has never been more surprised at the man he sees standing in the hallway. It's Lex Luthor, standing there calm and collected, adjusting his cuff links as he stand by Tim's door. His eyes snap to Tim, to gain solidarity at this strange moment, but the only thing he sees on Tim's face is pure fear. All the surprise in his body turns into rage, and he has to bite back a snarl as he moves to stand between Lex and Tim. He grips his hand as he pulls them out of the elevator, making sure that his body is still between Lex and Tim.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dick hisses out, because he can feel Tim press against his back, making sure that Astrid is fully out of Lex's gaze.

"The boy won't respond to my calls," Lex says, boredom dripping from his voice. "So as much as I loath the fact, I've come here to collect the child."

That sentence startles Tim enough to move out from behind Dick, to look Lex directly in the eye as he yells, "What!?" making sure that Astrid's face is still out of his sight, but small whimpers are starting to escape the small infant as she can feel her mother's distress.

"Y-you can't do that," Tim says, shaking his head. "She's _mine_."

Lex tsks. "Really, Timothy?" he strides over to Tim, whose shaking only grows worse, but he stands his ground and makes sure to keep looking Lex in the eyes. Dick stands right behind him, glaring at the older alpha. "I would think you would know well enough by now that you truly can't take anything from me."

Dick is off-duty, but he doesn't give a shit. "Luthor, if you attempt to take that child from him, I will arrest you for attempted kidnapping."

Lex's eyes snap up to him, and he lets out a bitter laugh. "You cannot be serious. For all you know, he's kidnapped that child from _me_."

Dick looks at a shaking Tim. "Yeah, and how old was he when you had sex with him for the first time? Astird's eight months, nine months pregnant, so that's seventeen months. Tim's eighteen, but his birthday is in July and it's December. So . . . what about his seventeenth birthday?"

Lex snarls up at Dick. "The age of consent in Delaware is sixteen."

Dick's lips curl into a cruel smile. "But sex with someone under the age of eighteen is illegal if you're over thirty." Lex freezes. "Oh, you didn't know that loophole? Yeah, and you're forty-two, asshole. So I suggest that if you don't want to be arrested for rape and attempted kidnapping, you leave right now."

Lex moves like a viper. "If you think that you can do anything to me- In fact, who the hell _are_ you?"

"A friend," Dick states. "And I repeat. Leave _now_ if you don't want to get your ass arrested."

Lex actually growls. "No alpha is this protective over a 'friend.' Tell me, are you fucking him?" 

Dick just narrows his eyes, crossing his arms. "You don't scare me, asshole," he whispers. "You never will."

He knows what this asshole has done to Tim. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Tim wasn't able to consent to Lex, and it doesn't matter that Lex might actually have a claim over Astrid. People don't take kids away from people that they're scared of, they rescue them. Lex stares at Dick for a few more minutes.

And then Tim breaks the silence. "Yeah. We're dating." Both of their gaze snaps to Tim, holding Astrid tight to him. "Dick's my boyfriend," he says, not looking at Dick, but only at Lex. He glances between the two of them, spends a final moment staring at Dick, and then seems to give up on ever scaring him. He storms out of the hallway, pressing past against Dick in an obvious attempt to knock him aside.

It's too easy for Dick to stay stock-still. Lex's upper body strength is pathetic.

As soon as the elevator's close on Lex, Dick turns to Tim who's staring dead-eye in the distance and holding Astrid close to him. Tears are gathered in his eyes, and his entire body is shaking. "Tim?" he whispers, and Tim's attention snaps to Dick. He takes a shuddering breath, and then moves to take his keys out of his bag, but he's taking too long, his hands shaking too much. "Do you need anything?"

Tim shakes his head, as he grabs his keys, and then drops them on the ground, the action causing him to burst into tears and Dick's heart leaps into his throat as he automatically bends to pick them up. Astrid is fussing, clearly getting more and more distressed about Tim, and Dick wants to hold him more than anything. He forces himself to hold back, whispering, "Can I hug you?"

Thankfully for Dick's sanity, Tim nods, and Dick engulfs the two of them into a tight hug. Tim shakes and shudders against him, and Astrid's small cries are getting louder and louder, and Dick's heart breaks because Tim was so strong and smart to get out of this. He managed to get them out of Metropolis and to Blüdhaven and a safer life, and Lex had to come back and ruin all of that. He unlocks Tim's door and guides him inside, sitting Tim on the threadbare couch and taking Astrid and getting her out of that coat. One of the things about this apartment building is that they get decent heating, and he doesn't want to risk heatstroke for the little thing, especially when she's crying over Tim's distress.

He can't help but break out in a wide grin when he sees that her onesie is a Nightwing onesie.

She wears the colors _much_ better than he does.

"I'm sorry I said we were dating," Tim says, and Dick shrugs.

"Anything to get you out of that situation."

Tim shakes his head. "No, now that Lex thinks we're dating? He's not going to leave you alone. Your entire life is about to be dragged through the muck."

Dick shrugs, handing Astrid back to Tim. "You know what? Let him fucking try. I'm not scared of him, and his bullying antics."

"Yeah," Tim sighs, holding Astrid tightly to him and kissing the top of her head. She's still crying, but quietly and now that Tim's calmed down, she's better. She's such a good baby. And such a mama's girl. "And your dad's Bruce Wayne."

Dick's head snaps up at those words. Because oh fuck.

How the _hell_ did he find out?

Tim blushes when he sees Dick's wide mouth stare. "It wasn't really that hard. You don't really hide it, you just don't talk about it. Your picture is in the papers and on the internet. I think more people in your life realize than you think, they just don't want to say anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Tim means well, but that statement actually makes him uncomfortable, and he's not sure where to go from here, so he moves away from himself and back towards Tim. "What do you think Luthor is going to do?" he asks.

Tim shrugs. "I'm not sure yet. But I do know that the only way to make him leave was to make him feel like I belong to another alpha. He has that much respect for you at least."

Lex Luthor is a disgusting excuse for a human being and Dick would dearly love to beat his face in, and it's only the knowledge that Luthor would turn him in for assault and make it stick, that makes him stop himself from tracking him down and doing it this instant. Tim continues on, like what he said wasn't horrific. Which of course it wasn't, it was his fucking life. "He's going to try to discredit you as an alpha, but I don't think you have anything that he could actually use. So then he's going to come after me, and make you look like a fool for falling for me, and that it's safer if Astrid is in his claws." He squeezes his daughter tightly towards him.

Dick blinks. "Tim, what happened there?"

Tim looks down at the carpet, and then starts, in a slow, halting voice. "When I was ten years old, my parents moved away from Gotham to Metropolis because of. . . . Actually, I don't know why. It was something with Drake Industries and money, but that's all I remember. But when I was thirteen, they died in a plane crash and legal things happened and the next thing I knew, DI and I were both under the control of Lex Luthor and he made sure that I couldn't do anything about it." He takes a deep breath. "He set me up with a nice apartment downtown. He enrolled me in online school because he thought it would be easier for my grief. And then he started coming to my apartment during the day. And the night. And by the time I was fourteen. . . ." 

His voice cuts out on a sob, and Dick places a hand on his back and slowly begins to rub. Tim collapses into the touch, head falling against Dick's shoulder and tears prick his eyes at the pain this young man's had to endure. "I realized I was his kept whore. Kept away from his life and the world and was forced to live in that big, empty place. And then I got pregnant." Tim bites his lip, and then shoulders on. "I got pregnant and Lex didn't want me to keep her and I just wanted _someone_. Lex was the only person I'd seen in years, and he agreed and I was so, so happy. I had to give birth to her alone in my bed alone with no drugs, and I was so scared, but still so happy."

He looks down at his daughter and smiles. "She's perfect. And she's mine. And she's nothing like Lex and when I was okay? When I could walk again? When Lex could fuck me again? I realized the life I had accidentally forced her into and I couldn't let her live it." He looks up at Dick. "I had to leave. I had to get her and myself out of there, and I found someone who knew how bad Lex was and they helped me leave. They gave me the money to get this place. They actually found it for me. And they got me the job at the _Blüdhaven Today_." Tim sighs. "It's not much, I'm just a secretary for the front desk of the building and it mainly consists of getting coffee, but it's money and childcare and steadiness. And I was _safe_."

"You still are," Dick says coldly, his hands shaking with fury because of what Lex did. Tim was only seventeen when he gave birth alone, and he clearly thinks he did something wrong by wanting another person to exist to help him get through his awful life. "Just let him come after you. I won't stand for it, and I'll make sure you stay safe." Tim blinks up at him. "Don't worry about Luthor. You have so many people in your corner, and you need to remember that you were able to get you and Astrid out of that hellhole. You found the person that helped get you out, you've been taking care of her, and you've been building a life for the two of you." He frowns. "Her birth certificate. . . ."

"Doesn't name Lex," Tim says with exhaustion. "He was fine with her existing legally. I had a home birth, but not the one everyone thinks." There's a hysterical edge to his life. "But there's no father on file." 

Dick swears. "That fucking means that you didn't kidnap her."

Tim blinks up at him. "I didn't?"

Dick shakes his head. "My knowledge of this isn't steady, but I'm pretty damn positive that if someone isn't listed on a birth certificate, the child being in the sole custody of the person who is isn't kidnapping. It's the other person being too damn chicken shit to own up to what they did and face the music." He looks at Tim. "Please believe me when I say that, okay? There are legal ways Lex can go after to you, but they all involve proving his paternity and as soon as he does that, he's going to be in trouble for statutory rape. Lex was counting on you being so scared that you give up Astrid, or barring that, probably forcing her away from you." The size difference between Lex and Tim flashes through his mind, and Dick blinks away the thoughts about how easy that would have been. "But he's not going to go that route now that he knows I'm around, right?" Tim nods, and Dick smiles. "Well, that's really good to hear because I'm not going fucking anywhere."

"I tricked you," he whispers.

"Like hell you did," Dick says. "You did what you had to do to get out of a bad situation safely, and believe me when I tell you that I want to help you get out the worse situation that Luthor's forced you into."

Tim sounds so exhausted when he asks, "You mean it?"

Dick grips him even tighter. "I swear on my life."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
